Fly With Me, Bella
by Enchantment of Rose
Summary: This time, Bella doesn't make the jump alone. BxJ ONESHOT


Jacob stood next to me, the wind furiously tossing about his dark locks of hair, but all he did was look down, his face hiding concern. Finally he brought his eyes up to mine, "Are you sure you want to do this, Bells?"

I nodded and laughed lightly, "I said I was gonna do it right? I'm no chicken, Jake and if I didn't know any better, I'd say you are more scared than me." Jacob's pearly whites started to peek from his perfect smile as he laughed and nudged me slightly.

"Alright Bella!" he exclaim excitedly, but before he could say anything, shout came from down the knotted hill.

"Jacob!" called a trotting Quil as he approached us slightly panting, "We've got a lead, or something. Sam wants you _now._" Quil's eyes looked around doggedly, wringing his hands together anxiously.

Jacob shot me a disappointed glance and he frown slightly as he sighed loudly, "Tell Sam I'll be there in half an hour. I made someone a promise." He smiled slyly as he reached for my hand holding it tight.

Quil let out an exasperated moan, "He's not gonna like this!"

"Whatever. I'll deal with him later." Jacob shrugged lightly as Quil turned to jog down the hill, his stocky body disappearing beyond the grass. I on the other hand stood there astonished. Jacob had disobeyed an order from Sam, to do such a silly thing with me. I didn't want Sam to punish him, and yet every time he left me alone a part of me always felt vacant until he came back. Every moment with him was like a moment in the sun, it was almost like being in the gorgeous air of Arizona again, where the sun never was hidden by hideous pale clouds. At hat very moment then, the overcast clouds did give way a little, a golden sun peeking down at us from above.

I squeezed Jacob's warm hand tighter, the butterflies in my stomach increasing. I looked into his almost black eyes, smiling as he smiled back. He was so beautiful, the sun casting a glare on his bare chest, making his chestnut skin glow. "Thank you, Jacob."

"For what?" He said a quizzical smile faintly painted on his lips.

"For everything. For doing this with me. You're the best friend every single person in the world wishes they had."

Jacob's face became serious, his eyes locking with mine intently as his grip on my hand tightened then loosened. "Bella, I love you." I looked down, not wanting to say anything. I knew he loved me, and in a way I loved him, but my heart still wouldn't let go of Edward, no matter how much I tried to just forget about him. There were so many times where I just wanted to wrap my arms around Jacob's neck and kiss him and tell him how much I loved him, but Edward still kept my heart captive. I just needed to let him go.

I forced a smile uncomfortably, "Well let's get thing started." Jacob smiled instantly not wanting to ruin the moment. We nudged over to the edge, our toes hanging off the side, peering down at the distant black waves down below crashing furiously against the cliff walls, a terrifying sight. I swayed a bit feel unbalanced, but Jacob put his hand on my shoulder to steady me.

"Bella, don't worry. I'll be there to catch you at the bottom. You won't be alone." This gave me comfort, his hand tingling on my arm sending warmth throughout my entire body, but they way he said those words sounded more like "_us"_ than it did the actual jump. I nodded and let out a sigh.

"Wanna race?" I asked, arching my eyebrows impishly.

His smile broadened, "You bet."

We walked about twenty feet from the edge and we took our positions as I adjusted my bikini. We shot competitive glances at each other, as Jacob to count off his lips exaggerating the numbers, "Ready? On the count of three. One... Two..." But before he got to three he was off. I let out a mangled cry, and I started to dash frantically behind him.

Before I knew it, Jacob's laughing figure plunged over the side, and I was gaining on the edge fast. Then, in split seconds, as if time slowed down, I felt a chill go down my spine, something I was all too familiar with.

"_Be happy, Bella._" his voice said calmly. _Edward's voice._

And in that moment I let go. Finally I was free. Free. He was gone from my life, and after all this time I needed to let go. I knew where I was going now. I knew who was going to be there at the bottom.

My heels scraped off the edge as I propelled myself into the air. The fall was beautiful. My insides were jumbled up, my heart racing fast, and I loved it. It was exhilarating and yet the most terrifying feeling. I closed my eyes for a second, tucking my knees to my chest, and grabbing hold of my nose and then came the sea. Like a thousand needles had found my skin, the chill of the Northern Pacific enclosed around me, as I delved deeper into the water. I opened my eyes, but all I could see was cold darkness all around, I couldn't find Jacob. The pressure in my lungs started to burn, my body numbing but still I couldn't find my way up.

Suddenly I felt huge hands enclose around my bare waist from behind, spreading heat throughout my body like a wildfire as I was propelled upwards. My head broke the surface, instantly gasping for air, blinking the stinging saltwater from my eyes as I forced my legs and arms to work. I spun myself around, and my heart skipped a beat to see Jacob paddling along side me.

His face was bright with excitement as he laughed, "Boy Bella, did you get lost down there?"

"Sh-sh-shut up." I stuttered through my chattering teeth as I tried to dodge the rough waves around me.

Jacob tilted his head a little looking confused as he stared at my quivering chin then he let out another howl of laughter, "I'm sorry Bella! Here get closer to me." We closed the space between us and instantly I felt the waters temperature rise. The water around Jacob radiated with sweet warmth, caressing my numb skin, our legs brushing each other as we treaded water together. Our faces were close now, steam rising from our breaths over the surface, entangling plumes of heat.

I looked into Jacob's eyes and instantly my heart began to swell, my pulse quickening. Water dripped from his dark gorgeous tangled hair onto his button nose his eyes squinted by his smile, and suddenly my heart took over. "I love you too, Jacob Black." I whispered, and I closed the space between us even more, my lips on his, fire shooting through my body, and like that, two had become one welded together. His lips molded perfectly into mine, as he brought up a hand to caress my face and smooth my wet straggly hair. I never wanted our kiss to end, a kiss of true love. It wasn't careful and cautionary, but explosive and wild.

We broke off panting, Jacob whispering gently into my ear, "Bella, I think I've fallen so hard for you. I never want to leave you. I love you so--" But I cut him off, my hunger for his lips again overcoming me as I pulled him closer as our mouths met again and again. It was so natural and it felt so right and for the first time I really saw Jacob, as if a blindfold had been lifted from my eyes, and I saw the love in his eyes. He was my other half, and I was his, completing each other perfectly like only puzzle pieces can.

In our kiss Jacob laughed and he pulled away, smiling as our dripping noses touched, "Bella, we should really get back to the shore." I didn't want to but he was right. I nodded too hypnotized with his voice to protest. "C'mon, get on my back." I swam around him, throwing my arms over his neck and wrapping my legs around his hardened waist. He began to swim, the muscles on his shoulders tensing and relaxing, his strokes steady and strong. Jacob still managed to swim fast despite the fact of the extra weight on his back and soon enough we were back on the shore, our toes sliding clumsily over mud-slicked pebbles. Soon enough I began to feel the cold again, the frigid wind piercing through my skin and I let out a loud shiver.

Jacob looked down his frame shaking with laughter. I must have looked like a half-drowned cat, soaked to the bone. "Let's go home." he said taking my hand in his our fingers laced within each others my heart quickening at the contact. _Home._ There was no other word like it. It felt right. The whole thing felt right. It was right. Jacob was my home now and even if Edward ever came back, there would be nothing he could say or do that could take me away from my home, my Jacob. It was where I belonged and I was dumbfounded at how long it took me to realize that.

Finally we got to the front porch and I was still shivering although half dry already. Jacob stopped bashfully in front of me, cupping my face in one giant hand stooping his head down low joining our lips together once more. My teeth at once stopped clicking together as the kiss spread a warmth throughout my whole body making my heart do back flips. Jacob broke off the tender kiss, moving his lips to my forehead as he whispered "I have to go now, Bella."

I nodded, fighting back a sudden urge to cry. I didn't want him to go, and in truth I feared for his life. Thoughts ran through my head, fears of him finding Victoria and killing him and fears of him not finding Victoria and her coming back once more putting me through this again.

It was if Jacob could read my thoughts as he squeezed my hand comfortingly, "It's okay Bella. I'll come home. I'll be back before you'll miss me."

"Then stay." I pouted childishly.

Even this simple goodbye was tearing him apart as I could almost see him debate with himself in his head. Finally he shook his shaggy head and said, "I can't Bella. But besides you can take care of yourself. You're a wolfgirl now." He smiled impishly and I couldn't help but smiling back. He ruffled my scraggly hair like I was four, and I pushed him away as I headed for the door. I gave him one last look over my shoulder and then stepped into his house, knowing that everything was going to be alright. He was mine and I was his and that was all that mattered anymore.


End file.
